


Please pay attention, imagine we’re lovers

by psuedo118



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heatwave, Hot, PWP, Smut, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: Excuse me for staring, your looks have me blinded,You want to touch me, so don’t try and fight it,And kiss meI’d walk your sweet curves for days without water,My drink is your lips, so don’t think you oughta…Just kiss meBerena | Heatwave | Office | PWP | Fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I started this a while ago, but didn’t finish it because I felt the canon storyline was unfolding far better than my fictional exploration or understanding of the Berena relationship. That being said, I was in the mood for a bit of Berena smut, and the set up was already there. So let’s travel back in time, to before their initial kiss, to the heatwave episode’s of Series 18, “Another Day in Paradise Part 1 & 2” and see what could have been had Serena run into Bernie, with some raw, sweaty, unadulterated, vigorous, passion, on her mind.
> 
> Title and summary belong to the lyrics from Indecent Obsession’s “Kiss Me.” And if you don’t know it, I suggest you listen to it and thank me later!

“You need some raw, sweaty, unadulterated, vigorous… passion.” Raf looked sideways at Serena, feeling a bit awkward, who quickly apologized, “Sorry, it’s the heat.” Before exhaling trying to reign in her lusty thoughts, “You haven’t seen Bernie around anywhere have you?” she rubbed her neck, trying to ask nonchalantly. Pretending not to be too interested in Raf’s answer. The Scottish doctor declined, happy for the change in subject, trying not to show how Serena’s words had effected him. He was glad when she got up to leave, because he certainly couldn’t.

‘Yes’, Serena thought as she walked towards her office, ‘I know exactly what I need, and who I need it from. If only there was a way to make it happen.’ The thought made her smirk as she entered their office to find the blonde in question moving about like woman on a mission.  
“Where on earth did you get that?” Serena asked incredulously, eyeing the bag of ice that Bernie was currently emptying into a dish in front of a fan. Without turning away, Bernie continued to empty the remains of the ice blocks into the dish in front of her, as she said, “When I got in Fletch told me that the air conditioners were a no-go so I thought I’d improvise.”  
“By what? Making us do the MS ice bucket challenge to cool off? I’m desperate, but not that desperate.”  
“Harhar - very funny.” Bernie deadpanned, only to continue, “No, it’s an old army trick I learnt while I was over there. Welcome to our improvised air conditioner,” Bernie said proudly turning the fan onto full blast, and indicating for Serena to close the door. “The air hits the ice and creates a cooler wind as the ice continues to melt. Of course, the ice melts faster. But at least we get a bit of a reprieve this way.”  
“Oh Bernie,” Serena said closing her eyes as the cool air hit her face and body, “that feels like heaven! I could kiss you.”  
“Steady on.” Bernie said with a faint blush to her cheeks before she turned away to close the blinds to their office.  
“And we’re closing up the office because…?”  
“It’ll keep the cool air in, at least for a bit.” Bernie said, turning the last few panels of the blinds down.  
“And you’re closing the blinds because…?”  
“I just thought… we could keep this our little secret, not include the entire ward, you know, or let them siphon off our cool air for that matter.”  
“Ah…” Serena nodded with a knowing smile.  
“Besides, we’re both scheduled to do admin for the day, so unless there’s an emergency we can camp out here in relative coolness, at least while it lasts.”  
“Sounds divine!” Serena said, starting to shuffle her pages on her desk.  
“Now, I suggest you strip.”  
The papers in her hands, dropped unceremoniously from her hands, as Serena raised an eyebrow towards Bernie, the hint of a smile playing about her lips, issuing a dry “Excuse me?” in a challenge.  
Bernie raised a finger in accusation, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”  
“Ah, of course… so, what did you mean?” Serena feigned innocence, tilting her head, and allowing her self a cheeky smirk as she took in Bernie’s body as she seemed to squeam, awkwardly at her obviously flirtatious perusal. Maybe there was a way to get what she wanted after all, Serena pondered to herself.  
“I… I meant…” Bernie paused to swallow, “I meant our outer layers… to strip off, our outer layers. We would both be cooler that way!”  
Serena chuckled as she slid her burnt-orange shirt from her shoulder’s, missing Bernie’s appreciative gaze and subsequent wide-eyed swallow. Bernie continued with a renewed sense of purpose, “We could take off our shoes, and get… down… down to our bra and panties,” she cleared her throat, “If you… if you want… what ever you want.” Serena merely smirked as she began to input her password onto her monitor. She loved seeing Bernie so flustered, but as much as she would love to get her kit off they did both need to get some of this paperwork done today. Or at least try to make a dent in the massive pile of reports between them. Trying to follow Serena’s lead, Bernie pulled her chair into the desk and powered on her own machine determined to get some work done, and not make a fool of herself by mentioning or thinking about Serena’s bra again in this inescapable heat.

They both tried to work, they really did… but somehow, and she wasn’t entirely sure how, but they had both ended up on the floor. There they sat side by side, eyes closed allowing the wind to flow over them, as the fan swiveled back and forth in front of them. The condensation from the outside of both ice buckets had started to drip and collect onto the floor around them. Serena mopped away the sweat from her own brow, sighing heavily as the fans wind cascaded over her exposed shoulders. She’d stayed in her undershirt, but wished that she had been ballsy enough to strip down to her bra in front of Bernie. Out the corner of her eye, Serena watched as a drop of sweat made its way down Bernie’s throat, resting in her clavicle, rolling slowly over her collar bones, further and further down until it disappeared down below the tank top that Bernie normally wore beneath her AAU scrubs. Serena bit her lip looking at the sweat glistening on Bernie’s exposed skin. This was not helping her concentration. Serena felt like she was swimming under water, her mind felt slow and groggy with the heat - with desire.  
She wondered what would happen if she used her tongue to lick that offending drop of sweat from between Bernie’s breast. If she just  
“Serena!”  
She felt Bernie’s hands on her cheeks, and she looked into the shimmering face before her own.  
“Are you all right?” Berne seemed panicked for some reason, vaguely Serena seemed to take note of Bernie’s frazzled and panicked state.  
“Yes, why?”  
“I thought that you’d fainted or that you were having some kind of fit.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“You were groaning, and then I heard you moan… my name.”  
Serena’s face seemed to flush under Bernie’s touch - she still hadn’t removed her hands from where they cupped Serena’s currently even more overheated face. Her voice felt decidedly gravelly as she ground out an embarrassed “I did?”  
Bernie nodded as she withdrew her hands, biting her lip as she pulled away.  
“It sounded like you were in pain or fevered.”  
Serena looked away from Bernie’s prying eyes, she could feel her face throb with the heated onslaught of embarrassment. She must have fallen asleep from the heat and let her fantasy get the better of her. God, how she wished that the floor would swallow her alive. She could just be encased beneath the surface of the floor and never have to face Bernie again. If she had been hot and bothered before, she now felt all kinds of discomfort. Sitting next to someone that you’ve just had a raunchy fantasy about while they scrutinized your every movement was enough to make Serena feel like she was about to catch fire.

And yet… Bernie was right there. Bernie was right there and she could just… she could just reach over and pull her towards her, and kiss her. But she shouldn’t. She couldn’t. She shook her head. She wouldn’t. But when she turned to regard Bernie again, a paltry excuse at the ready, she just… couldn’t… couldn’t not reach out and draw her to her. It was as if she was watching herself from a dream - and hoped desperately that that wasn’t the case. But as her fingers made contact with Bernie’s exposed shoulder as she pulled the woman towards her, she knew this was no dream. This was real life, and she was doing this, she was really doing this. Her hand reaching up to tangle in the nape of Bernie’s neck beneath the scoop of her ponytail, she felt Bernie melt against her lips. She didn’t give Bernie the chance to pull back as she deepened the kiss. Relenting only when she felt a gentle but firm push against her own shoulder. They both gasped as the kiss ended. They both seemed to stare at each other in mutual shock, Serena’s eyes continued to dip downwards to Bernie’s lips. She wanted to kiss her again, but waited with bated breath to decipher Bernie’s reaction to her brazenness.

Bernie took a deep breath, and raised her hand to reach past Serena, who watched her arm as if it were some strange entity that she had never seen before. Serena’s eyes snapped back to Bernie’s immediately after her hand merely turned the latch to lock the door to the office behind Serena’s head. She took in Bernie’s questioning and shy face, bottom lip sucked in and being bitten down on with an unsure anticipation. She wasn’t used to seeing Bernie this shy… no, that was a lie: Bernie would stutter her shyness, and hide it behind an awkward gruffness. No, she had never seen Bernie bare her shyness, with a quiet hopeful blush, and searching eyes. So Serena simple response was to reach for her, pulling Bernie’s upper body slowly towards her own, flicking her lips from her eyes to her lips with a rapidly building desire. But she stops short of kissing her. No, she needs to know that Bernie wants her too, and they sit like that for a few moments of agony, less than an inch apart, mouths hovering near enough for them to breath each other in. Serena can see the torturous desire in Bernie’s eyes as they flick over her face and know that her own emotions would be a mirror of the same for Bernie. Eventually, Serena can't help but whisper, in almost a breath: “Bernie.” And her name, from Serena’s lips is a plea in itself, and like a siren call, Bernie leans in to kiss her. And oh god, it is everything. Bernie’s lips move against her own with a commanding gentleness. It was everything she had imagined and more. She brazenly takes the opportunity to nip at Bernie’s bottom lip, mercilessly enjoying Bernie’s gasp of surprise at her actions.

Serena pulls Bernie’s tank top over her head. Reaching around immediately to unclip Bernie’s bra, in a scramble to take it off of her. While Bernie makes quick work of removing her own silken undershirt, and Serena is so preoccupied with undressing Bernie that she sucks in a surprised breath when she feels Bernie cup her breasts and begin to squeeze her nipples. Bernie pulls back to watch her with half-lidded gaze, as she continues stroking and gently pinching the nubs of Serena’s nipples. Serena’s breathes at Bernie’s ministrations only push her breast further in to Bernie’s hands as she makes the instinctual decision to take Bernie’s head into her hands and kiss the living daylights out of her. They come together and part like this, in a dance as old as the tides of the sea and the moon. With Serena’s hands on Bernie’s breasts, tracing the cascade of her ribs; the rigde of her back, and cupping her buttocks’, as their tongues linger and kisses deepen. Still on the floor, at some point both of them had lost their remaining items of clothing, Serena takes a moment to watch Bernie, who is shyly lying beneath her, looking up questioningly at Serena’s sudden hesitation.

With a small but naughty smile, Serena reaches into the bowl the fan and pulled a still nearly whole cube of ice. Serena slides the ice cube along Bernie’s skin, mesmerized by the burst of redness and goose flesh that the ice cube leaves behind in its journey. At first Bernie’s high pitched squeal of “Serena!” Has her chuckling as Bernie squirms beneath her. But then, with Bernie’s movements, she feels a burning clenching in her sex when she hears Bernie moan, as the ice cube makes contact with her nipple. Serena doesn’t think she has ever heard Bernie make such a guttural breathy noise before, but she knows that she wants to make her do it again, and again, and again. She wonders almost villainously what other noises she can evoke from the normally unflappable Major. She bends her head down to sooth the bumps of Bernie’s chilled skin with her tongue, lapping up the mixture of cool melted water and Bernie’s salty sweat. The heat in her sex growing to a steady thud of desire.

Serena had never gone down on a woman, but the idea of making Bernie come undone with her tongue was enough to spur her into action. She had pleasured herself enough times over the years to know what she liked, so surely, surely, she could apply that knowledge here? She’ll use her tongue and her fingers, and follow her own desire. She guides the ice lower, her tongue stroking along stretch marks, and soft hairs on her lower stomach that collects the ice cold water from the ice cube as it dissolves against her skin. Serena catches it all with her tongue. Placing the last bit of the nearly dissolved ice in her mouth to rub along Bernie’s thighs with her lips.  
Bernie look frazzled and unsure, as she says, “Serena, you don’t have to.” But Serena is already cupping Bernie, a hot moisture on her fingertips, caught in the wiry hair of Bernie’s sex. Serena can’t help but run her fingers through the wiry blonde hair, tugging gently on them as she watches Bernie writhe beneath her touch. She positions herself further down as she decides to take her first taste. Serena’s tongue is still cool from the ice, and so when it meets Bernie’s hot arousal, the contrast against her tongue takes Serena by surprise. She slides her tongue along Bernie’s slit once more, this time reveling in the taste of Bernie’s arousal on her tongue. She can feel Bernie’s hands on her head, threading her fingers so gently in Serena’s hair. And Serena’s resolves to let her instincts guide her, she really has never done this before, but she refuses to be afraid. She knows when her tongue comes into contact with Bernie’s clit, because her hips jerk under her hands and face. Serena quirks an eyebrow and decides to use her tongue and lips focusing on Bernie’s clit – increasing intensity in relation to Bernie’s sighs and moans as she instinctually moves her sex against Serena’s mouth. Serena reaches up to squeeze Bernie’s breast and try and hold her in place, while using her other hand to slip her finger’s into Bernie’s already fluttering sex.

She doesn’t really want to stop lavishing Bernie’s clit with her mouth, but she knows that she wants to see Bernie orgasm. That before the reality of what they’ve done interferes with their relationship that she can commit this moment in glorious detail to her memory.  
She takes in the high colour of Bernie’s pink cheeks, making her normally pale skin almost glow, and there is a rumble somewhere in her chest with the knowledge that she is the reason for it, that it was not just the heat that has effected Bernie so thoroughly today. She observes the tautness of Bernie’s neck, as she is strummed, closer and closer to that inevitable crescendo of ecstasy. Watching Bernie come undone like this, steals Serena’s breath away as she takes a moment to marvel at the power she holds, quite literally, in the palm of her hand. That Bernie trusts her, so intimately to give her this release. She can feel Bernie’s entire body arching against her own, and her finger’s curl deeper, rubbing that soft sweet spot inside. Serena knows that a few more strokes of her thumb will send Bernie over the edge. So she pulls Bernie’s mouth to her own to kiss her, capturing Bernie’s cry of ecstasy on her lips, the taste of her arousal between them. She can feel Bernie’s sex pulse against her fingers, trying to draw her fingers deeper. A flood of arousal slippery where her fingers continue to slide against one another. She kisses Bernie, and then peppers her face, jaw and neck with small soft kisses. Dipping her tongue into the hollow of Bernie’s neck where she is visibly heaving for breath still trembling beneath her. And there’s a part of Serena that knows, there will never be anyone else for her, that this woman in her arms is everything. That Bernie has changed her life, irrevocably, forever.

When an indefinite amount of time has passed, Serena tries to lift herself from where she is lying atop Bernie. But, instead Bernie holds her fast. “Don’t.” Bernie says, tracing a finger over Serena’s eyebrow where she quirked it once more. As gently as possible Bernie rolls them over so that Serena is beneath her, straddling her thigh. As repositions herself, Bernie catches Serena’s eye as she slids her fingers along her opening. Serena finds Bernie’s unflinching focus on her like this, well, terrifying, but she knows Bernie. And she knows that most of the time this take-charge-macho-army-medic attitude is just a front. Serena gasps as she feels Bernie sliding her sex along her thigh, grinding down and coating her with the excess arousal that Serena knows she evoked. And Serena can’t help but marvel at this gung-ho woman hovering above her, who for all her bolster and possessiveness is the same one who surrendered herself to Serena less than an hour ago. And that simple thought spurs Serena into action, grasping Bernie’s hips to pull them harder against her thigh. Her arousal is a choked sob as Bernie lies against her, her hand between them, slipping effortlessly into Serena’s wetness. Their movements are slower this time, as Bernie grinds almost arrogantly down, increasing the pressure of her fingers as they dance within Serena’s sex thrumming her closer and closer to her orgasm. Their breathing and moans intermingle as both of their pleasure continues to mount. As Serena nears her peak, Bernie’s thumb rubbing rubbing rubbing against her clit, she catches Bernie’s jaw with her left hand, her other still gripping Bernie’s hip, and says, “Together?” and Bernie gulps and nods as she feels her own orgasm take hold, matching the gush of ecstasy against her fingertips. Bernie slows her motions as they tremble together, pulsing in a different kind of hazy heat. Eye’s closed they rest their foreheads against one another as Serena’s hands hold Bernie in place. Never wanting to let go.

 

They lay afterwards in a pile on the floor, Serena’s hand continues to stroke lazy circles on the scar on Bernie’s chest. The only benefit to being on the floor was that it was cool, other than that it was a hard, unforgiving surface that made them both very much aware of their age. But it spoke volumes that neither of them made to move an inch, preferring to stay exactly where they were.  
After some time, when Bernie had begun to hum, Serena said inquisitively, “Did you see that coming?”  
Bernie stopped humming and without missing a beat said, “I’m no expert on orgasm’s but I like to think I did, yes.”  
Serena poked her in the side mischievously, eliciting a happy chuckle from Bernie as she laughed herself. When their shared laughter had subsided she waved a hand around them and said, “You know very well that I meant this,” as she nestled against Bernie once more, “by closing up the office, with the ice and the fans. Did you foresee this?” Bernie took the time to brush a hair away from Serena’s face before stroking her cheekbone with her thumb gently, as if she were touching the most precious thing in the entire earth.  
Bernie’s admission was gravelly and honest: “No, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t want it to happen.” Serena’s heart seemed to burst in response, a low hum contentment emerging as she smiled, pulling Bernie’s hand to her mouth to kiss her palm.

 

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

A thunderstorm had rolled in while they had been “busy” inside. They sat on the bench outside the hospital, nibbling on the last two ice-lollies that they could get their hands on at Pulses. They sat side by side like naughty school girls, catching each others eye and grinning like fools as they nibbled away at their cool treats. They ate their ice-creams in silence, enjoying the relief that the rain had brought with it. There was a fresh smell in the air that they both remarked on, shoulders touching, their shared secret happiness like a fresh bloom shrouded, a private joy, between them.  
After an extended period of blissful silence, and the sound of rain around them, Serena asked, “What flavor did you get?” eyeing Bernie’s bright yellow popsicle suspiciously.  
Bernie pulled the treat in question out of her mouth and said, “Granadilla.” with a smirk. Knowing for a fact that Serena didn’t like granadilla, she nodded towards Serena’s popsicle and asked, “Your’s?”  
With a cheeky raise of her eyebrow Serena raised her ruby coloured popsicle and said smugly, “Strawberry.”  
Bernie gaffed a chuckle before resorting to a whining: “Go on then, let me have a taste!” as she leaned in, Bernie smiled at Serena. It was as if she knew that Serena would let her taste her popsicle. But instead Serena leaned away from her, and brought the popsicle up to her own mouth. Affronted at the rejection, Bernie returned to her original position, and seemed quite put out. Serena looked up at her through her lashes and said endearingly, “Do you really want a taste?”  
“I did, yes.” Bernie said stiffly, but a small smile turned her lips up at the corners.  
“Alright.” Serena said simply, taking the last of the popsicle in her mouth and pulling Bernie’s mouth to her own with a flourish. She let her fingers tangle in Bernie’s hair as they both seemed to fall into the sweet, cool kiss. She heard Bernie moan, and smiled into the kiss, as the rain continued to pattering softly down to earth.

Fin


End file.
